


I will be home for christmas

by ale__nena



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:13:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28322907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ale__nena/pseuds/ale__nena
Summary: A very important member of the Loksley Mills  family is being missed by his family these holiday season,wich is making everyone very anxius and nostlagic.Will the power of love  be able to reunite them these christmas?A fun adventure and glimpse in a future that should had been canon.
Relationships: Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Emma Swan, Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Robin Hood
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	I will be home for christmas

**Author's Note:**

> The Family Loksley Mills who have been Living happy and they had raised their kids peacefully  
> in Storybroke .Is set after season 4 in a universe where Robin lived  
> Robin and Regina had a powerfull daughter Product of truelove and solumates and Henry is the author .  
> Enjoy it.

Year 2030  
20 Days until Christmas…  
It is a typical Friday evening as the citizens of Storybrooke, Maine hurry through the cold, windy streets on their way home. Even the chill in the air can’t put a damper on the festive mood in the air.   
The Christmas season has officially spread throughout the town, as decorations and twinkling lights cover every home and storefront.   
Inside one of those homes, the town’s mayor, Regina Mills, checks the time. It was almost 7 and Robin should be there at any moment.  
She stands up and stretches and walks around her chair a bit. It has been a long day working at the office, but productive enough.   
Staring out the window, she can see the Christmas lights on neighboring houses on the distant town hall. Beyond the lights, she can see snow falling over her apple tree, flakes floating through the leaves in eerie silence. Their hypnotic motions, and the picturesque view, bringing up memories of other winters in this backyard….

As Henry finishes the last touches on the snowman he built with his siblings, Roland quietly bends and makes two snowballs and hands one to their little sister. Whispering conspiratorially to her, both sneak up behind their older brother and pelt him simultaneously.  
As the two run away, Roland taunts, “Can’t get us!”  
“I will take you down!” Henry screams, scooping his sister up as he runs after Roland, “And kidnap this little princess!”

The memory brings, a smile plays at her lips.  
“Hello there, Your Majesty” the thief greets his wife from the door frame.  
“Damn it!” The Queen, snaps out of her thoughts, “Robin, you scared me!”  
“Sorry Your Majesty, but I was under the impression that you weren’t scared of anything” Robin says approaching her to kiss her hello.  
“Ha...very funny thief,” Regina answers returning the kiss.  
Robin peaks at the window, “What were you looking at anyway?”   
“Nothing” she sighs heavily, “Just….thinking.”  
“About the kids,” he say,s more a statement than a question.  
“How did you know?” Regina looks at him in surprise.  
“Because I’ve known you for almost 20 years and you’ve been nostalgic lately” He smiles at her, sweetly caressing her cheek.  
Regina smiles back and turns into his hand to kiss it, “I have, haven’t I? Remember when the kids used to play with in the snow under the apple tree and build snowmen? Those were happy times.”  
“Aren’t you happy anymore, love?” Robin asks in concern.  
“It’s not that, it’s just….” Regina looks down, trying to find words to explain.  
“It’s Henry, isn’t it?” Robin answers for her, “Still haven’t heard from him today?”  
“No … it’s been three months and it’s almost Christmas. We don’t even know if he is safe or warm or hungry,” she starts mumbling while trying to contain the tears forming in her eyes.  
“Calm down, love,” he brings her to a hug, ”Henry is a grown man. He’s almost 30 and he’s strong just like his mother. He knows how to take care of himself and knows how to ask for help when he needs it. We will have news when we least expect it, you’ll see.”  
Robin can feel his wife beginning to tear up again when she says “I miss him so much.”  
“I know, me too. We all do,” Robin comforts her, caressing her hair and rubbing her back while he tries to soothe her pain. In truth, he is also worried for their oldest son, but he knows he needs to be the strong one now.  
“I just want my son for Christmas,” Regina whispers.  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
The smell of fresh pizza and garlic bread wafts up from the box on Regina’s lap, filling the Jeep as Robin drives along. Turning to Regina, he sees she is once again lost in her thoughts as she stares out the window.   
“Penny for your thoughts ”  
Regina snaps out of her thoughts once again, “I was just thinking about...”  
“Henry” he cuts her off.  
“If you know, why do you ask?” she says smiling at her husband.  
“Because I am thinking of him too, but I am worried about you. Tell me what can I do to make it better?” Robin says.  
She is about to answer when her phone chimes. After checking the text she grunts in frustration.  
“What?”  
¨It was Roland He says that he’s staying at the shelter tonight. One of the puppies is sick,” Regina informs her husband.  
“Well look on the bright side, more pizza for us” Robin says, trying to cheer her up.  
The Queen smiles back. appreciating the effort, she is about to say something the phone rings once again.  
“It’s Reese,” she says checking the picture of her beautiful daughter on the screen as she picks up the phone a bit surprise, “Hi honey.”  
“Hi mom,” the teenage girl answers, “I won’t be home for dinner.”  
“Excuse me?” Regina answers in annoyance.  
“Killian is taking me and Neal night sailing,” she answers in a very loose and cheerful tone.  
“And who gave you permission, may I ask?” Regina says.  
“Come on, Mom!” Reese pleads, whining a bit  
“Honey, we already bought dinner. You should be home by now!” Regina tells her in frustration  
“I know, Mom…but this just came up, please?” she pleads more sweetly this time knowing that her mother can’t resist.  
“Okay,” Regina finally gives up, “Be safe and come home early.”  
“Okay thanks, Mom. Love you, bye!” the girl says as she hangs up.  
“Bye honey” Regina puts the phone away and looks at Robin, “That was your daughter, she won’t make it to dinner.”  
“Well it’s only you and me then,” Robin says mischievously smiling at her, but she looks frustrated, so he playfully adds “But you don’t seem very content, my lady”   
“Is not that. I just hate that they won’t come to have dinner with us, we barely see them anymore,” Regina complains  
“Okay, Your Majesty, don’t you think you are overreacting a little?” He asks “ we saw them this morning and every day, but Roland is a grown man with responsibilities and Reese, well she is a teenager. She wants to have fun. I don’t think we can compete with the boyfriend and the pirate on that department, can we?”  
Regina gives him a smile, a full smile this time then he adds “What I think is really happening here, is that you miss taking care of your children.”   
“You are right, I do miss my babies, but is not only that… what are we supposed to do with all this food?” Regina asks.  
“Come on, love, it’s only pizza. We can have it for breakfast tomorrow and we can use this chance to go somewhere special, just the two of us. Remember when we had go to extreme efforts to have a little privacy? Maybe we can enjoy that now that we have more time to ‘sleep’,” he winks at her and kissing her hand.  
“Okay thief, you win. Take me where ever you want,” Regina says smiling mischievously  
___________________________________________________________________________  
15 days until Christmas…  
The smell of fresh scrambled eggs and coffee hangs on the air as Robin and Regina are cook breakfast in their pajamas.  
“So, I been thinking what about we put the tree up and the lights, our house is the only one in the block without them” Robin says while toasting some bacon in the pan.  
“I know we should but…” Regina says with a big sigh.  
“It feels wrong without Henry ? I know I feel the same, but maybe it will cheer us up a bit to have everything ready for his arrival?”  
“Are you really sure he is even coming?” Regina says a little exasperated, “How can you not be losing your mind?”   
“Well, I am not sure of course, but I try to keep positive,” Robin says taking her hand from where it’s resting on the counter.  
As Regina meets his eyes, she says, “You may be right. The kids will enjoy it. It will be good for us and we postponed it long enough.”  
Smiling, Robin leans in to give her a kiss. As they break apart, a very tired Roland walks into the kitchen.  
“Morning, Mama” Roland says while kissing Regina on her cheek and thumps Robin a little too hard on the back, “Morning, Dad.”  
“Morning, honey. How was work? How is the puppy?” Regina asks while handing him his orange juice.  
“He is much better. It took little longer than I thought, but finally he is responding” Roland answers.  
“Morning everyone” Reese mumbles and stumbles half sleep into the kitchen.  
“Morning, baby” her parents answer.  
“Morning, Squirrel” Roland says playfully.  
“What do you want for breakfast?” Robin asks.  
“To keep sleeping” Reese answers while sitting and resting her head in the counter.  
“How about orange juice?” Robin grins at her playfully.  
“Whatever. I don’t know why you make me do this every weekend. It’s vacation, Mom, I want to sleep,” the dark haired girl complains sipping a bit of the juice.  
Ignoring her, Regina says “Well everybody… today we’re going to put up the tree. I know we are a little behind, but it’s tradition so we are doing it.”  
“Sorry Mama, I have to work. Besides I already stood up Alex yesterday, so I promised her to meet today” Roland apologies.  
“I promised Neal I’d help him practice bow and arrow” Reese adds taking a couple pieces of bacon from the plate.  
Regina breaths heavily trying not to explode, “Young lady, but you are still 16 and living under my roof. What makes you think that you no longer need to ask my permission before going out?”  
“Mom is only a trip to the woods! Don’t you think you are overreacting a little bit?” Reese says rolling her eyes “I’m sure you and Dad can handle the tree just fine.”   
Roland and Robin exchange worried looks, knowing that when Regina and Reese argue it can get ugly.  
As Regina takes another breath to try to keep herself as calm as possible, the teenager pushed further, “If it is that much of a problem, I can just do it with my magic. It will take a minute.”   
That is the last straw for Regina, “Don’t you dare to use your magic for something that frivolous! Magic always comes with a price and how simple it is isn’t the point! The point is we do this all together as a family!” Regina breaths and as tears are forming in the corner of her eyes, “Apparently nobody cares about that anymore, though so just forget it! Forget decorating, the tree, forget everything!”  
With that Regina tosses poofs out of the room in a purple cloud of smoke, leaving the three Locksleys standing in silence.  
“Okay, I can’t magic a Christmas tree, but she can just poof out of here?” Reese breaks the silence.  
“Reese, shut up!” Roland growls.  
“What this is my fault?! She is the one acting crazy overprotective!” Reese says rolling her blue eyes in a way that makes her resemble her mother more than either would care to admit.  
“Enough, both of you!” Robin snaps, uncharacteristically losing his temper, “Resse, if you’d open your eyes for a moment, you’d see that your mother is in pain! She needs us.”  
An awkward silence fills the room, Roland and Reese exchange puzzled looks, then Roland asks, “What is wrong?”   
Robin rubs his neck, “We haven’t heard from Henry in a while and your mother is really worried. She also misses spending time together as a family. You guys don’t spend as much time with us as she’d like and I managed to get her a bit excited to put the Christmas tree, but then it only took minutes for you to both make excuses not to!”  
“I had no idea, Dad. I will cancel everything for the afternoon and see Alex late tonight,” Roland says guilty, shooting his sister an expectant look.  
“Don’t look at me like that, I feel like crap already!” she snaps back, but concedes, “I will cancel Neal as well.”  
“Thank you,” Robin says and hugs them both “Alright, go get dressed. Roland we are going to get the best tree we could find in the forest and Reese you bring everything up from the basement.”  
After putting away the remains of breakfast, and changing into warm clothing Roland and Robin walk a bit into the forest until Roland finds the a tree he knows his mama and sister will love.  
As they cut down the tree, Robin can’t help but to feel a little nostalgic remembering his boys doing these tasks with him over the years. Now one is not there and it may only be a matter of time until Roland is gone too…  
His musings are suddenly interrupted by a breath at his back.  
“You’re little late to picking a tree these year, aren’t you? “Mal says with a smile.  
“We’ve been waiting for Henry, but he’s a little late this year,” Robin says as Roland waves to the dragon woman  
“Dad, I am going to tie these to the car.” Roland says, lifting the tree over his shoulder, ” Bye Mal.”  
“Bye sweetie,” The blond woman smiles, “I am sorry to hear about Henry. Regina must be pretty worried.”  
“We all are. We’ve been trying to find a way to track him, but no luck” Robin says sadly.  
“I know the feeling. Robin. I am so sorry. If there is anything I can do, let me know” Mal says.  
\-------------  
While her father and brother are hunting for a tree, Reese climbs down to the basement only to find the decorations strewn between two messy boxes and hopelessly disorganized. Making sure she is still alone in the house, she uses her magic to levitate the boxes up to the livingroom and sort them into a semblance of order.  
She feels a twinge of guilt at the use of magic, remembering her mother’s warning at breakfast but tells herself that with the time has saved her, she can go find the town’s mayor and convince her to come home.  
The youngest Locksley, retrieves her coat and boots from the closet, scribbles a quick note to her father then, pulling her hat down over her ears, she flings open the door and heads out into the snow.  
The park is almost empty as Regina sits on the bench overlooking the frozen duck pond, lost in her memories…  
“Hey Mom is this the box with the ornaments?” Henry asked stepping into the living room.  
“Yes, honey, thanks. Please leave it in the coffee table” The queen answers holding little Reese in her arms.  
“Okay, my lady, the tree is ready for the ornaments” Robin says while getting out from under the tree.  
“My hero” she says, pecking him on the lips.  
“Eww! Guys, haven’t we talk about this?” Roland protests, bringing the box with the lights behind Henry, “Besides, we have to hurry if we are going to put the star on before dinner.”  
“Okay, let’s started then,” Regina settles her baby daughter in the carpet.  
The family spends the afternoon getting the decorating the tree while sipping hot cocoa and eating ginger cookies.  
Once everything is ready Roland cheerfully says, “Mama it’s ready! You turn the lights on!”   
“Why Mom?” Robin playfully complains, “Henry and I did all the hard work.”  
“Because she is the queen,” Roland says matter-of-factly, “Don’t you guys know nothing of protocol?”  
“Listen well, thief,” Regina smiles, “Your son knows what he’s talking about!”  
”Okay Mom, you do it´´ Henry concedes, handing her the plug.  
“Okay 3,2 ,1…” Regina counts down before plugging in the lights. They spring to life, twinkling beams shining through the pine needles and bouncing off glittery red and silver ornaments.  
“It looks gorgeous,” the queen says smiling proudly at her husband, “but something is missing…”  
“The star!” Roland runs to grab it.  
“So who’s going to put on the star?’” Robin asks.  
“I think since the queen had turn the lights on is only right, that the princess puts the star,” Henry suggests.  
“I think is a great idea, but she will need a little help, ” Robin says lifting Reese up to his shoulders and using his hand to hold the star in hers and move it to the top of the tree.  
“Mom?” Reese speaks a few feet away from her mother. Regina snaps out of the memory and wipes away her tears as Reese rush to sit next to her and holds her hand.   
“Mom, are you crying?” she says with a sad look.  
“No honey I was...” Regina tries to mask the pain, but she is speechless  
“You know I am not a kid anymore, you can tell me the truth,” she says, squeezing Regina’s hand  
Regina takes a deep breath and admits ”Yes, I was crying.”  
“Because of Henry or because I am a pain in the ass?” Reese says a little ashamed.  
“You are not a pain in the ass…well sometimes you are but I love you anyway,” the queen sweetly caresses her daughters’ adorable dimples that resemble her soulmate so much, “But that’s not why I was crying.”   
“So, it is Henry then?” Reese affirms  
“Daddy told you, huh?” She meets her daughter’s eyes.  
“Yeah...he did. Don’t worry, Mom, Henry is fine, I know it, “ the teenager says.  
Looking down to hide the new tears Regina says in a cracking voice “I wish I knew for certain.”  
“Mom nothing is going to happen, he knows how to take care of himself and he is only doing his job” Reese says while forcing her mother to look up at her.  
“We haven’t seen him in so long, I just want all my family together for Christmas.”  
“Well I think a little hope is what you need “Reese smiles at her.  
“And I think you have been spending too much time with the Charmings,” Regina says sarcastically.  
“Ha, ha! Well joke’s on you because I learned never to give up from you and Dad! So that is what I chose to do “ Reese says and hugs her mom whispering, “Henry will be home for Christmas, I believe for both of us. Now let’s go home, we have a lot to do, the tree and the stockings and don’t forget… you are in charge”.   
Regina laughs, standing from the bench.  
“Mama?” Reese asks.  
Regina meets the girls gaze “Yes honey?”   
“I am sorry for being so insensitive and selfish this morning.”  
“I am sorry too honey, I shouldn’t have lost my temper and just poofed away like that,” Regina answers squeezing her arm, “Let’s go home.”  
\--------------------------------------------------------  
“And we are done” Reese says hanging her stocking on the mantle.  
“Not quite” Regina says as she counts down and plugs in the lights. The glittering rows stung over the Christmas tree once again fill Locksley-Mills home once again. The family stands quietly for a moment, no one wanting to voice the feeling that someone is missing.  
Finally, Reese picks up the star from the coffee table and moves to put it on the top of the tree as she does every year.  
“Wait honey,” Robin stops her.  
Everyone looks at him puzzled.  
“What?”  
“We should wait for Henry the tradition is we all do this together,” Robin says taking the star from his daughter’s hand and placing it in the mantle.  
Regina sadly meets his gaze as he approaches to hold her hand “We don’t know if he will be, maybe we should just-”  
“He will be here, you’ll see” Robin insists, squeezing her hand. 

10 days until Christmas…  
The star has been sitting in the mantle of The Locksley-Mills house almost a week, for some in the house it is a reminder that Christmas isn’t here yet and there is still hope, but for others it serves as an anxious reminder of the person who is not there.  
“Don’t wait up for me,” Roland says while kissing his mother’s cheek and punching his father in the arm, “I will be home late, I’m going to Alex’s.”  
“Okay honey, be safe. Don’t forget your coat, it’s freezing outside!” Regina says from under couch where she is cuddled up with her husband under a blanket.  
As soon as Roland is out of sight Robin complains “Ouch. He really needs to get a sense of how strong he is now if he’s going to keep punching me!”  
“Maybe is not that he is stronger, but you are getting older” Regina teases him mischievously  
“Well I hope I am not too old for this Mrs. Locksley,” he says while starting to kiss his wife’s neck  
“You certainly are not Mr. Locksley,” she whispers to him, deciding to herself to take advantage of the fact that they have the house to themselves for a couple of hours until Reese comes home from the movies.

As Roland drives his truck heading towards main street, a cloud of purple smoke appears on the passenger sit and seconds later her sister materialize which makes him slam on the the brakes abruptly.  
“Holy fuck! Reese, you scared the shit out of me!”  
“Oh my God, you are such a chicken!” she rolls her eyes, “Pull youself together and just drive!”  
“Drive where?” Roland asks, easing up on the break, “I thought you were with your Charming boyfriend?”  
“Are you seriously mocking me when you’re dating Miss Crystal Slippers?” Reese asks.  
“Those are her mother’s not hers!” He argues for the thousandth time.  
“That’s besides the point, Roland. I didn’t go for all this trouble to talk about your corny girlfriend” she shoots back.  
“Then why are you here?” He asks  
“Mom is really worried,” she explains  
“Yes, Einstein, Dad already told us that!” He answers sarcastically.  
“Don’t be such a jerk,” Reese says, We have to find Henry and bring him home for Christmas.”  
Roland looks at her and in frustration responds “I want Henry home as much as Mom and Dad, but there is no way to contact him.”   
“I don’t believe that,” Reese answers.  
“Look, Reese, if there were a way mom and Emma would it done it already!”  
“If there is something Henry and our parents taught us, is that there is always a way “ she insists, “So what do you say? Are you in Operation Santa?”   
“Okay I am in, but you better have a plan already” Roland says.  
“I do, pull over at Granny’s,” Reese says.  
Roland turns his truck into the alley next to the diner and backs out to park in front. Once they come to a complete stop, Reese gets out and walks away casually.  
“Reese! What’s the plan?” he yells from the car.  
“I will tell you tomorrow,” she calls over her shoulder.  
“Why?” Roland asks annoyed  
“Because I have a date now” the teenager smiles and jogs into the dinner, leaving her brother grumbling in annoyance.

9 Days until Christmas…  
It’s Sunday morning and the Locksley’s have just finished their breakfast. While her parents are distracted clearing the table, Reese sends a text to her brother.  
“Meet you at the docks in an hour, ;-)”  
From across the table, Roland reads the message, glances up at his sister, and then types out a response.  
“Why can’t we just go together?  
“Duh! That would be suspicious!”  
“Okay... see you there”  
Sliding her phone into her pocket, she says, “Mom, Dad, Neal is coming to get me, so we can shoot some arrows. I told you about that, remember?”  
“Okay sweetie. What about lunch?” Regina asks sipping the last of her coffee.  
“He will bring some sandwiches,” she says as the doorbell rings “That must be him, see you later!”  
Watching the exchange, Roland is almost impressed by the scary ease by which she lies.   
“Be safe, honey, and don’t stay out in the woods after dark!” Regina calls after her retreating form.  
“Okay Mom!” she says grabbing her bow and arrows on her way out the door.  
“And what about you, Roland, what are you up to this Sunday?” Regina asks.  
“Me?” Roland mumbles, “Erm...work. I have to work.”  
“On Sunday?” Robin asks.  
“Yes, I mean no! I mean….I well see….Alex to work on this week schedule for the shelter so I’d better go right now if I’m going to catch her!” Roland says nervously grabbing his keys, “Love you, bye!”  
“Love you, sweetheart” Regina says while Roland practically runs out of the kitchen.  
“What is wrong with him?” the queen wonders.  
“I don’t know maybe he is in love? In love people act like idiots” Robin says rinsing off the last dish.  
“Just like you back in the enchanted forest,” Regina grins at him.  
“Or you back in the farmhouse,” he answers playfully.   
“So, since we are alone again, I was thinking,” he grins, “Why don’t we take a walk in the snow and camp by the fireplace in your office, for old times sake?”  
“Well you don’t have to ask me twice, thief,” she says kissing him passionately.  
……………………………………...  
Roland is waiting at the docks, snow falling around him and the wind whipping across his face as he waits impatiently for his sister.  
Finally, she and Neal walk down the pier.  
“What took you so long? I am freezing to death!” Roland snaps, “And why is he here?”  
“Because he is part of Operation Santa” She explains.  
“Why?” Roland asks.  
“Because I said so” she answers back.  
“Okay, whatever, just tell me what the plan is!”  
“We are going to get something that can help us get Henry home for Christmas,” she smiles mischievously and begins to walk back up the pier.  
Roland and Neal stare at each other for a moment before hurrying to follow her.  
“Where the hell, are we going to get such a thing?” the older Locksley demands.  
“There,” the girl says pointing the green sign for Rumple’s shop,  
“Rumplestiltskin? Are you mad?” Roland asks in disbelief.  
“No, I’m sure he can help us” she defends.  
“I don’t know, Reese, I don’t think going to the Dark One is such a good idea!” Neal says.  
“Now you’re on his side?” she turns to her boyfriend.  
“Listen he is dangerous and not known for granting favors without wanting something in return” Roland explains.  
Neal adds “And our moms are gonna freak out if they find out! Besides, it’s Sunday, he probably isn’t even there.”  
“Nonsense he is always there,” Reese answers.  
“On a Sunday? What about Belle?” Roland asks   
“I don’t know why, he is always there, okay? Maybe Belle is boring to be with? Maybe they’re both workaholics? I don’t know or care!” she snaps at them, “You two need to grow a pair! The only way to find Henry in magical world is magic and the only one with that knowledge is Rumpelstiltskin! I am going in, you can follow me or stay here because you’re too afraid!”  
As the girl as she walks away toward the shop, Roland and Neal exchange eye rolls before following her.  
“Morning Gold” Reese says with a cocky smile while taking off her gloves.  
“What we have here? The Locksley Kids and the Charming boy,” Rumple smiles from behind the counter, “What can I do for you dearies?”  
“We need a way to contact Henry,” Reese asks directly.  
“What makes you think I can help? I no longer have magic,” Rumple answers calmly.  
“I know that but you possess a lot of magic items, don’t you?” Reese challenges the former Dark One.  
“Indeed, I do” he says slowly grabbing a golden arrow from the glass counter beneath him, “but, all magic comes with a price.”  
“Maybe, but this will be free,” Reese answers smugly,  
“What makes you think that? I’m running a business here, dearie, not a charity.”  
“Because this is family. Helping us will mean helping find your grandson Henry and bring him home for Christmas. It’s the least you can do,” she explains steadily.  
Rumple smiles back at her and says, “I like you Reese, because unlike your brother and your dear boyfriend, who are shaking behind you, you are not afraid of me. You have your father’s determination.”  
“Is that a yes?” she asks in exasperation,  
“...and your mothers’ lack of patience,” Rumple adds, “Yes, dearie, as you said yourself, I also wish to see my grandson for Christmas. However this arrow will only work with a special bow, one that never miss its target.”  
“My father’s,” Reese completes the thought, “How are we going to get that?”  
“Well that you will have to figure it out on your own, dearie, but since you are Robin Hood’s daughter, I presume stealing won’t be a problem”, Rumple says with a serpentine smile.  
“Are you insulting my father?” Roland demands.  
“Oh, you do have a tongue after all?” Rumple teases.  
“How dare you-”  
“Stop it! Let him explain the rest!” Reese stops her brother, turning to Rumple to continue.  
“Well, I will need those,” Rumple says pointing the leather bracelets that Roland and Reese wore on their wrists.  
“I thought we agreed no payment?” Reese argues.  
“We did, but these aren’t for payment, for the arrow to work we need to infuse it with very personal and special, an item that bonds you three as siblings.”  
“But we aren’t related to Henry by blood,” Roland says.  
´”Yes but there are other sorts of bonds. Your love for each other, is stronger than any blood connection. That is what will find him in whatever realm he is in and deliver your message.”  
Roland glances at the matching bracelets he and his sister have worn since they were children, “But it will destroy them.”  
“I am afraid so,” Rumple nods, “As I said, all magic always comes with a price, even I’m not the one you’re paying it to.”  
“I’m not sure,” Roland says to his sister, “These are special, Henry made them for us the first time he took us camping.”  
“I know but we need to do this! It’s for Mom and Dad, for all of us! Don’t you want to find him?” she begs.  
“The reason you don’t want to give them up is the same reason why it will work,” Rumple interrupts, “Love gives the arrow power. I need that to make it work!”  
“Like Ingrid’s ribbons,” Neal says, recalling the story his parents had told him many times as a child.  
“Exactly,” Rumple nods.  
Roland takes a deep breath, finally agreeing and untying his bracelet to place it on the counter.  
As Rumple collects the bracelets, he says, “While I work in the potion, I suggest you go and get your father’s bow.”  
Reese nods and leads Roland and Neal out of the shop.  
“Now what?” Neal asks.  
“We have to steal the bow and I have no idea how!” Reese paces for a moment.  
“Why is that difficult?” Neal asks.  
“Because when it’s not with my dad, it’s usually under a protection spell,” she explains.  
“Not from us,” Roland jumps in, “The protection spell is blood magic, we can lift it.”  
“How do you know that?” Reese asks curious as to how he knew something about magic she didn’t.  
“Mama told me in case of an emergency. You never know in this town, right?” Roland jokes.  
“Well it is an emergency, so let’s do it,” she says summoning her magic and poofing them all away in a cloud of smoke.  
‘’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’  
Robin and Regina are walking through main street on their way to the town hall hand in hand, when she spots her kids coming out of Rumple’s shop  
“Are those our kids and Neal?” she asks.  
“Yes,” Robin confirms, “What the hell where they are doing on Gold’s shop?”  
“I don’t know, but we are going to find out right now´ ´Regina says and walks furiously and burst into the shop, “Gold!”  
“No need to scream, dearie, I heard the bell,” he says calmly as he emerges from the back room, “The Locksleys what a lovely surprise.”   
“What the hell where my kids doing here?” Regina asks without hesitation.  
“Shouldn’t you be asking them that?” Rumple answers tartly.  
“How about this?” Regina leans across the counter dangerously, “You tell me what my children were doing here or I burn this place to the ground!”  
“Relax Regina, they were just here to get your Christmas present.” Rumple explains.  
“And what is that?” Robin asks.   
“Oh, I’m afraid I can’t tell you that,” Rumple grins, “Wouldn’t want to ruin the surprise.”  
“I am going to believe you, for now…but don’t you dare get them in any of your messy arrangements, am I being clear enough?” Regina threatens.  
“Certainly, Your Majesty,” He answers smile never faltering.  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
“If you were going to use magic you should have warned me!” Roland complains as they land on their feet, “Poofing thing makes me dizzy! And why aren’t we in the house?”  
“Because mom can sense my magic like a mile away, we can’t risk that,” Reese explains.  
“Do you think they are home?” Neal asks.  
“Maybe,” She says and walking carefully to the front door.  
“The cars are here so I guess they are,” she frowns turning to Roland, “We’ll have to distract them while you go to the back door and get the bow from the studio.”  
Inside the two teenagers call for her parents but quickly figure out that they are alone.  
“Roland, it’s okay, they aren’t home!” Reese yells.  
“Great, I got the bow, lets go!” Roland rushes into the living room.  
“Hurry, we have to get back before dad realizes it is gone,” Reese says and poofs them back to Rumple’s shop.  
“Gold we are back, you have it?”´ she yells, shoving open the door.  
“Yes, here it is,” He handles her the little bottle, “Pour it on the arrow put the message there, then and shoot it to the air in an open area, it should reach Henry.”  
“Thanks Gold,” she says genuinely smiling.  
Rumpelstiltskin smiles back, “Before you go, I must warn you, your parents were here. They saw you leaving the shop before.”  
“Did you tell them we were here?” Reese asks in alarm.  
“I told them that you were here getting your mother's Christmas present,” he answers, “but don’t be surprised if your mother is asking questions later.”  
She nods and turns on her heel toward the door, when Rumple adds, “ I ever need your help, I presume you will be kind enough to return the favor I’ve granted you?”  
Reese frowns, but answers, “Perhaps.”  
Rumple smiles almost laughing to himself.   
“Why are you smiling?” Belle asks, having emerged from the back room with a book, “What are you up to?”  
“Nothing, just having a bit of fun with those kids. I rather like them, especially Reese.”

On the beach, Roland and the two teenagers jogged between the dunes, the icy water of the rising tide lapping at their feet.  
“A storm is coming! We’d better hurry!” Neal says looking at the sky.  
Reese takes a piece of paper and a pen from her pocket and writes in tiny letters: Mom is worried sick! We miss you and love you. Come home as soon as possible.  
Pulling the vial out of her pocket, she dropped the liquid onto the arrow causing it to erupt in glowing light.  
“Roland hand me the bow, quick!” she urges, worried that the effect will pass.  
“I’ll do it,” Roland answers  
“Why? It was my idea!”  
“Fine, whatever Reese, we don’t have time for your childish behavior!” he says handing her the bow and rolling his eyes in frustration.  
Moving into position, she draws back the bow, pointing it toward the cloudy sky and, just before loosing the arrow, whispers, “Please, Henry, hurry back home.”  
´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´  
Far away, in a beautiful bedchamber in the highest tower of Elsa’s palace the young couple moves about, packing their belongings into an anachronistic looking suitcase.   
“Are you done packing for New York? I want to take you to do some ice-skating,” the man asks.  
“Yes almost,” the woman answers, kissing him sweetly on the lips.  
As they break the kiss he hears a whisper from the distance, “hurry back home” followed by a sharp whistle as an arrow cuts through the air, embedding itself in the door at the other side of the room with a loud thunk.  
The two instinctively drop to the ground thinking they are under attack.  
“I thought you said Arendelle was a peaceful kingdom?” the woman asks with alarm.   
“It is, I have no idea where that came from”, the man says carefully standing up and checking the windows but they are closed, the glass intact, “This is magic!”  
As he hurries over to the arrow, it begins to glow brightly.  
“What is it?” the dark haired woman asks from behind him, voice filled with anxiety.  
He smiles widely, “It’s for me, from my siblings back home.”  
Pulling the arrow out of the wall grabs his bow and moves over to the desk to scribble a return message:  
I am safe planning to surprise Mom and Dad, keep the secret. I love you. I will be home for Christmas.  
“What are you doing, Henry?” the woman demands.  
“I am answering the message,” he says opening to the small balcony.  
“You’re going to send that back? How?”  
“I don’t know how it works exactly, but I just know that this will be deliver to my siblings,” Henry says looking up at the sky, “You have to trust me, Ivy.”  
“How can you be so sure?” she asks.  
“I just believe,” he answers drawing back the bow and shooting the arrow into the distance.  
………………………………………….  
Back on the beach in Storybrooke, Roland stares up at the dark clouds where the arrow had disappeared.  
“That’s it? How do we know he got the message?”  
“We don’t, we just have to believe,” Reese answers “Come on! We have to return Dad’s bow!”  
“Believe? I am starting to think this was a bad idea, we lost our bracelets for nothing!” Roland complains.  
“Why are you so pessimistic? What did you exactly think was going to happen?” Reese asks getting annoyed.  
“I was expecting to talk to him or…. I don’t know get an answer!” Roland responds almost yelling now.  
“This isn’t Skype, Roland, magic doesn’t work like that!” she shouts back  
“Forgive me, princess, but I didn’t know okay? I don’t have magic like you, I am not that special!” Roland sarcastically responds.  
“What is that supposed to mean? Are you jealous?”  
“Of you? Please, you are a pathetic imitation of mom!” Roland’s answers bitterly.  
The comment stops Reese in her tracks, tears welling in her eyes.  
“Guys, look!” Neal suddenly yells, pointing to the sky. The golden arrow blazes through the sky like a shooting star, coming quickly to the ground and landing in the sand at their feet.  
“Great, it didn’t work!” Roland complains, tossing up his hands and walking away.  
Reese stares at the sand in disappointment, Neal, however, pulls it out of the ground the arrow and checks the note.   
“Yes it did!” he yells with a grin, “It did work Roland! come back!”  
Neal shoves the note into Reese’s hand as Roland hurries back.  
“What does it say?” Roland asks.  
Looking up, Reese answers with a smile, “He’ll be home for Christmas.”  
Grinning widely, Roland scoops her up, “We did it, Squirrel, we did it!”  
She laughs as he twirls her around a few times, before setting her back down, “I’m sorry. You were right.”  
“As usual,” she answers smugly.  
“We’d better go now guys, it’s starting to snow,” Neal suggests.  
“ Neal can you give us minute?” Reese asks. The Charming boy nods, walking a few yards up the beach to gives the siblings some privacy.  
“What’s that about?” Roland asks confused, “We did it, Henry is coming.”  
“What you said before….do you really hate me that much?” Reese asks him in concern, she loves him and would never want to have with him the sick relationship her mother and shared with her sister.  
“Come on, Reese, let’s not do this right now! It’s cold!”, he tells her, turning to walk away.  
“No, I want to know!” she insists, tears welling her eyes, “That really hurt me, Roland!”  
“I don’t hate you,” he sighs “It’s just… you were always very special, the only girl ,the powerful one, the product of soulmates and True Love, the new savior. Plus Henry is the Author and I am just... me, nothing special, just an average Joe. So, yeah, I guess I am kind of jealous sometimes.”  
“Well don’t be,” she says grabbing his cheeks to force him to look into her eyes, “You are a unique human being and I was always jealous of you! I had to do my homework and magic lessons, while you could just watch TV or go horseback riding or do whatever you wanted! You have the best job in town and mama is never mad at you for anything, she thinks the sun rises out of your ass!”  
“Well, that’s true, I am kind of mom’s favorite,” he jokes.  
“Shut up! My point is, I’m sorry if you ever felt that way because of me, I never meant to make you feel bad. You are my brother Roland, and I love you very much, please never feel you are not special enough, you are for me!”  
“Thanks Sis, it means a lot and I am sorry too, I didn’t mean it, I don’t think you are pathetic. I think in fact you are a very talented little witch,” he tells her hugging her, “I love you, Squirrel.”  
“Me too, Monkey,” she hasn’t used that nickname for him since Roland became a teenager.  
“How about we celebrate with some hot cocoa?” Roland suggests with a grin.  
“Great idea! Home or Granny’s?” Reese asks.  
“Granny’s, I will text Alex to catch us there if you don’t mind?” Roland says.  
“Go ahead,” Reese smiles hurrying to catch up with Neal.  
As was predicted a storm hit the town shortly after the group finished their impromptu party at Granny’s. Reese and Neal split ways with Roland as he leaves to drive Alex home. On foot through the wet snow, they end up soaked by the time they reach Mifflin Street.  
A very concerned Regina and Robin make them change clothes and sit down to a hot meal.  
By the time they finish dinner the snow as eased up a little but it is still very cold out.  
“I better get going is starting to snow again,” Neal says standing up.  
“I will take you Neal, I need to go to the pharmacy anyways,” Regina answers also standing up.  
“It is okay, Regina, I can walk,” the boy answers, not wanting to admit he’s little afraid of her.  
“I know you can, but you shouldn’t. I’ll drive you home,” Regina says in a voice that leaves no room for argument.  
“Yes, let us take you,” Reese says also standing from the couch.  
“You are not going anywhere, you could get sick,” Regina interrupts her daughter.  
“But Mom!” the girl complains.  
“What is the problem? It’s not the first time I will drive you home by myself, or there a reason you don’t want me to do it?” Regina asks pinning Neal with a look.  
Robin hides a smirk, feeling somewhat sorry for the boy.  
Worried and remembering Rumple’s warning, Reese changes tactics, “No, not problem at all, go ahead, get in the car!”  
Faced with identical looks from mother and daughter, Neal cautiously says, “But…”  
“Neal, go get in the damn car!” Regina snaps, “I will be right back, you better get in to bed, honey.”

In the Locksley’s Mills house, the former thief is sits on the couch by the fireplace. Feeling nostalgic, he decides to retrieve his guitar from its place in the corner and play a little to relax. Absently strumming his mind begins wonder….  
“That was great, Dad” Henry says finishing his chord.  
“I agree, we nailed it “Robin says holding his own guitar and nodding to his youngest son, “And our singer here was amazing too.”  
“I love the Silent Night song, Papa! We should sing it to Mama tonight,” The little boy says.  
“Yes, we totally should!” Henry agrees enthusiastically.  
“That is a great idea. I know, let’s sing it as Christmas present next week,” Robin says.  
“Yes, for Mama and the baby!” Roland says, ”Papa can our sister hear us while inside Mama’s belly?”  
“Of course, she can Roland, and she will love it,” Henry says.  
The doorbell brings him back to the present and with an empty feeling on his chest he takes a deep breath, rubs his face, and stands to get the door.  
Robin opens the door, blinking at the person on the other side, “What are you doing here?”  
“Hi, mate, Emma sent me to bring you these. Apparently Regina left it behind last night at my place,” Hook says walking inside the mansion, handing the thief a beautiful red silk scarf.  
“Thanks…she was little tipsy,” Robin explains smiling.  
“Yeah well at least, she could walk. Emma passed out of the couch,” Hook says following Robin to the living and sitting next to Robin in the couch, and after a quick scan the pirate asks, ”Is Regina home? I wanted to talk to you about something, but I prefer to leave our wives out if it for now.”  
“She went to drop Neal at home. Is these about our son?” Robin quickly answers because he hasn’t been able to get Henry out of his mind.  
“Yes how did you know?” Hook asks a bit confused.  
“Because I am really worried at these point, and I guess you are too? At first I didn’t want to freak out, because Regina does it very well for both of us and I wanted to calm her, but now, I don’t know, it’s not like Henry to not communicate for so long´´ Robin tells Hook.  
“I know it’s them same with Emma. I was trying not to worry, but I keep worrying something happened to him,” Hook says.  
“Oh my God, I don’t even want to think about it, but we must do something,” Robin says getting more worried.  
“Exactly what I was thinking! We’ve got to find our boy and bring him for Christmas!” the pirate smiles and adds, “So how do we do it?”  
“Don’t you have a plan?” Robin asks annoyed.  
“No I thought you did!” Killian says frustrated.  
The thief rolls his eyes, “You brought it up!”   
“Because I need your help to come up with the plan!” Hook explains.  
“I’ve been thinking about something but is a long shoot” Robin says to his best friend.  
“Well it’s better than just waiting, so tell me what it is.”  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Regina drives toward the Charming house calmly, but the boy in the passenger’s seat is nervous. Regina always seems to know everything and the only person with enough courage to trick her is her daughter.  
Poor young Neal is practically sweating as he counts the seconds until they get to his home.  
“Are you ok Neal?” Regina asks innocently, touching his forehead, “You’re sweating. Maybe you’re getting sick.”  
“...‘m fine,” ´he mumbles.  
“So how was your archery lesson today?” she asks glancing over at him.  
He knows exactly where this conversation is going, so he tries to answer as calmly as he can, “It was okay…”  
“Strange that your mother didn’t teach you,” Regina comments, “She’s actually pretty good and, well, your father isn’t bad either.”  
“Yes but ...emmmm” Neal stutters for an explanation, “but they are not very patient.”  
“Hard to believe that from a school teacher,” Regina comments as she pulls into Charming’s driveway.  
Regina turns off the car and right before Neal can open the door she locks them in and says “Okay Neal, I am not stupid. I know there are no lesson and you didn’t even go to the woods today, so now I am giving you the chance to confess, why did you went to Gold’s shop?”  
“I don’t know what you are saying, we’ve been practicing all afternoon,” Neal tells her nervously, trying hard not to be intimidated.  
“How dare you lie to my face Neal Nolan? We saw you this afternoon, so for the last time ,tell me what are you up to!” Regina says and just when she is about to lose her temper a knock on the Mercedes windows brakes the tense moment.  
Snow waves at them from outside, “Hey there!”  
“My Mom is here Regina, thanks for the ride!” Neal says, jumping out of the car and thanking God for his mom’s timing.  
Regina looks at Snow in annoyance, “Very opportune …as usual!”  
“Why what happened?” Snows asks curiously.  
“The kids are up to something, and your kid was just about to crack when you interrupted, thank you very much!” the queen answers sarcastically.  
“They were up to what?” Snow asks crossing her arms.  
“I don’t know, that is what I was trying to crack him into telling me!” Regina shouts frustrated.  
“First, please don’t crack my kid and second explain me why you think they are up to something?”   
“We saw them leaving Gold’s shop,” Regina explains.  
Getting scared the former princess says, “What? Why they would do that? We’ve told him a million times to stay away from Gold! He’s dangerous!”  
“Well, Gold said they were buying my Christmas present,” Regina tells her.  
“And you think he was lying?” Snow worries.  
“I don’t know, I mean…. why would they go there? It’s not like Gold’s is the only store in town,” Regina answers taking a deep breath.   
After a brief silence while, Snow wonders, “If they were buying you a present, what does Neal have to do with it?”   
“Not much really, but still concerns me. They did it and lied about going for archery lessons on the woods,” Regina explains.  
“I thought they were going to the beach?? Snow asks.  
“Why would you think that?” Regina is puzzled too.  
“Because David and I were walking around the docks, and saw them shouting arrows to the sky,” Snow explains carefully.  
“What? That makes no sense!” Regina tells her more confused than before.  
“I think is not big deal Regina,” Snow calmly says.  
“Not a big deal? They lied to our faces! That doesn’t bother you?”  
“It does but…maybe they are planning something sweet and you are ruining it? I suggest we let this go,” Snow pats her arm.  
“You may be right´´ The queen concedes, starting the car’s engine, “Snow, if you find something out, anything, please tell me.”  
Snow smiling says, “I will, but if they ask me to keep the secret…”  
Regina cuts her off, “You’ll tell me anyway because you can’t help yourself! Good night, Snow!”  
With that Regina backs away from the Charming house and turns the car around back toward Mifflin Street. When she finally gets back to the mansion, she pulls into the driveway and takes a minute to admire her beautiful house draped in Christmas lights. While walking toward the entrance, a beautiful tune reaches her ears, and as soon as she passes the door, remembers what is about her house, that she loves so much. It’s the people who live in it. She smiles to herself, listening the voice of his husband coming from the living room.  
Regina slowly approaches to find Robin in the couch playing his guitar and singing Silent Night. He looks beautiful in the light of the Christmas tree, his image reflected in some of the ornaments. It’s a sight she wants to just take in forever.  
Once he finishes, Regina finally speaks, “That was quite the number Mr. Locksley.”  
“And how long have you been there spying Mrs. Locksley?” he answers smiling.  
“Not long really,” Regina say sitting next to him.  
“Liar.”  
“Okay, fine, almost the entire song, but I didn’t want to interrupt you. You looked so peaceful.” she confesses.   
“And did you enjoy it, my love?” he asks pecking her lips sweetly.  
“I alway love it when you sing, and that song melts my heart,” she tells him looking deep into his blue eyes.  
“I know, I love it too, it reminds of that Christmas…”  
“You mean the one when I could barely move because of my huge pregnant belly?” Regina jokes.  
“Yeah, that was the first song me and the boys sang for both of you. I remember we rehearsed it all Christmas break to make it perfect. I was thinking about that earlier” he confess to his wife.  
“Look who is nostalgic now” she says caressing his cheek.  
And as he kisses his hand he says, “Well any requests for the next one? ´´  
“How about my favorite?” she smiles at him.  
“Which one? You have so many.´´ he jokes.  
“I think you know,” she answers.  
“Indeed I do,” Robin says and start playing the song he wrote for her.  
If every word I said could make your laugh  
I'd talk forever   
I asked the sky just what we had  
It show forever   
If the song I sing to you could fill your heart with joy  
I'd sing it forever   
Forever, forever  
I've been so happy loving you…  
He kisses her sweetly as the song trails off, their noses rubbing each other as he whispers, “So what’s next on her majesty's playlist?”  
“As much I’m enjoying the concert, it’s almost midnight and tomorrow is Monday. I have to work and so do you,” she tells him kissing. lips once again.  
“Who cares? Let’s skip it,” he starts kissing her ear.  
“That sound tempting, but I have to check the final details for the Christmas celebration. I only have a few more days and there is plenty to do, and as I recall you have to take care of the station tomorrow since Emma is taking a trip to Boston?” she reminds him.  
“Why do you always have to be so responsible?” he complains.  
“Because someone has to. Let’s go babe,” she smiles and stands up.  
“Okay,” he stands and stretches, “but you owe me a concert.”  
“Okay,” she says pecking him on the lips, “Did Reese got in bed?”  
“Yes, I checked her twice already,” Robin answers.  
“I think I will take her a cup of tea with honey,” the queen says, wanting to prevent her baby from getting sick.  
“Need help my love?” Robin asks.  
“No, I will be right up,” she smiles heading to the kitchen.  
“I’ll take a quick shower then,” he tells her, heading up the stairs.  
Regina finds Reese on her laptop, already covered with blankets and very well tucked in.  
“Honey, how are you feeling?” Regina approaches and sits by her daughter’s side.  
“Fine, Mom,” Reese smiles meeting her gaze.  
“I brought you this,” Regina hands her the cup.  
“Extra honey, thanks Mom,” Reese says as she takes a sip.  
“So what’s up?” Regina asks trying to be casual.  
“What do you mean?” the girl asks.  
“Why were you in Gold's shop today?” Regina decides to go honestly about it.  
“So that is what all this is about?” Reese smiles putting her cup down, fingering her mother’s plan.  
“Yes, now will you tell me?”  
“Okay something is up, but I’m not going to tell you,” Reese smiles cocky at her mother.  
“Yes you will,” she instructs the girl firmly.  
“Mom trust me, I swear is nothing bad but that’s the only thing I will say,” Reese tells her.  
Regina begins to refute her, “But-”  
“Goodnight, Mama, love you,” Reese cuts her off.  
“I will find out!” Regina tells her firmly.  
“Good luck with that,” Reese answers, giving her mother the same cocky smile Robin does.  
Regina leaves the room annoyed but amused at the same time, because her daughter reminds her of her of herself.  
The queen gets in the master bedroom to put on her pajamas.   
“What’s up baby?” Robin, who is already in bed, asks.  
“What do you mean?” she asks as she sits down at her mirror vanity.  
“You have your scary face on.”  
“Aghhh is your daughter. She drives me crazy!”  
“What happened this time?” he grins, putting his Ipad down.  
“I asked her about Gold, and you know what she said? She told me that is nothing bad and that I should trust her, and that she won’t say anything else. Then when I told her I would find out, so she might as well confess., she wished me good luck. Can you believe that little cocky brat?” she finishes in exasperation.  
“She sounds like her mama,” Robin says laughs.  
“I am serious here! We have to find out what they’re up to!” she says, sliding into bed.  
“No we don’t, is probably what Gold said, so I wouldn’t worry,” Robin kisses her temple.  
“You know what annoys me the most? She doesn’t even fear me a bit! She defied me right to my face. The boys, they were never like that, they cracked before I even asked…” she trails off as an idea comes to her, “...the boys.”  
“What?” Robin asks suspiciously.  
“Roland knows, Roland was there,” Regina explains.  
“So?” he asks, and when he sees her face, realizes what she is thinking, “No!”  
5 days until Christmas  
It has been a crazy morning, finalizing preparations for the Storybrooke holiday ball. As Snow and Tink discuss some of the last-minute minuta, Regina already has a plan in motion.  
“Alright I think we have everything ready,” Snow says checking her papers on the table.  
“Let’s check the list just one more time just in case,” Regina says.  
“Come on Regina, we have gone through it a million times!” Tink says rolling her eyes.  
“Tink is right, it’s all settled...the venue, the decorations, the catering...relax,” Snow says stretching her arms above her head.  
“Okay, okay,” Regina concedes closing her planner.  
“So, lunch at Granny’s?” Snow asks cheerfully.  
“Please, I am starving!” Tink says enthusiastically.  
“Sorry, I can’t. I have an important meeting with a very important person,” Regina begs out as she stands from the table and shrugs on her coat.  
“With your thief?” Tink asks grinning at her mischievously.  
“You are an impertinent fairy,” Regina complains.  
“And you are a naughty queen!” Tink answers sasses back.  
“Not that it’s any of your business, but I am having lunch with my son, so if you’ll excuse me I have to go,” she says, already heading toward the door.  
__________________________________  
It is a cold day but that doesn’t make Granny’s any less busy. The smell of cooking food, along with her the seasonal special on hot cocoa and cookies, luring the town’s people in.  
When Regina walks in, everybody stares at her as usual. Even after all these years some of the residents of Storybrooke are instinctively on their guard when she’s around. She ignores them, though, and head straight to the counter and sets her purse down next to where Neal is digging into a plate of cookies.  
“Hi Regina,” the Charming boy smiles.  
“Hello Neal,” she responds politely to him, turning to Granny, “Granny is my order ready?”  
Granny nods, grabbing a paper bag from the window to the kitchen, “Yes, one order of chicken wings with fries, two cans of beer, one order of a lasagna, and a pack of Christmas cookies for dessert?”  
Regina nods reaching into her purse for her wallet.  
“That’s a lot of food just for you, Regina,” Neal comments.  
“Mind your own business, Charming!” she snaps, accepting her change from Granny, grabbing up the bag, and storming out.  
“Oh boy, good luck with her as a monster-in-law,” Granny tells him and leaves to the kitchen.  
Neal laughs, because he knows she isn’t all bad. Before he can answer, though, the bell above the door chimes. This time it is Reese. She shakes the snow off the snow of her leather jacket she approaches to the counter.  
“Hi baby, you just missed your mom,” Neil informs his girlfriend.  
“Really?” she asks curiously.  
“Yes, she picked up an order and left. By the way, I never thought of your mom as the bucket of wings kind of person,” he comments a little amuse with the image of her majesty all messy with a beer and a wings.  
“She’s not,” Reese answers suspiciously.  
“Well that’s what she ordered,” he shrugs.  
“Shit,” she rolls her eyes.  
“What?” he asks puzzled.”  
“It’s not for her, it’s for Roland! She’s going to the shelter. I knew she won’t let this go!” the girl says storming out of the diner.  
\---------------------------------------------  
Roland is showing Robin the new born puppy, when Regina arrives at the animal shelter, “Mama, what are you doing here?”  
“I came for our weekly lunch,” she explains smiling.  
“But is not Friday?” Robin asks, “And doesn’t Roland usually come to your office?”  
“I thought I’d treat my son a for a change, is that a problem?” she asks.  
“Not at all,” Roland says grabbing the bag from his mother’s hands, while Robin smiles because he knows what she is up to.  
“You’re welcome to join us,” the queen says to her husband.  
“I would love to,” he kisses her sweetly, “but I have a meeting, so have fun.”   
With that he gives her one more kiss, and leaves to allow mother and son to enjoy their meal.  
“Since when does dad have meetings?” Roland asks his mother puzzled.  
“I don’t know,” Regina answers also confused.  
;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;  
“Do you have it?” The thief asks the pirate pulling over his black jeep.  
“Yes, Belle gave it to me no problem, but it’s broken,” the pirate takes the small pocket mirror wrapped in red velvet fabric out of his jacket.  
“Well, that is why we are here,” the thief informs him, taking the mirror and sliding it into his own pocket.  
“I don’t get why can’t you just ask Regina to fix it herself?”  
“Because, Belle said it was pretty much impossible. I don’t want to disappoint my wife, because if she tries and doesn’t work it will devastate her” Robin says opening the door of his Jeep and walking towards the house they have parked in front of.  
As the blond woman opens the door wearing a Rudolph sweater and with her hair in a ponytail, looking totally different from the villain she once was.  
“What are you doing here?” Maleficent asks them curiously.  
“I decided to accept your offer,” Robin says.  
“What offer?” the dragon woman asks.  
“To help me bring my son home for Christmas,” Robin says.  
“Our son,” Hook corrects him.  
A kid’s voice comes from the inside saying, “Grandma hurry up! I want to eat the cookies!”  
“Just one-minute, sweetie,” she answers, then she looks at the former thief, “Robin as much as I want to help, there is no way.”  
“Maybe there is “Robin takes the mirror out.  
The blond woman inspects the object answering, “It’s broken Robin.”  
“Maybe you can fix it?” Robin pleads.  
As the woman can’t help but empathize with the desperate look he’s giving her so she gives in, “I can give it a shot, but no guarantees.”  
Meanwhile back in the shelter’s kitchen Regina is about to complete her plan.  
“So what were you are doing in Gold’s last Sunday morning?” Regina asks pinning Roland with a sharp look.  
“You already know?” Roland asks, suddenly feeling like a little kid again under his mother’s knowing eyes.  
The Queen nods and smiling says, “When do I ever not find out? What I don’t know, and you are going to tell me, is why?”  
“You know I can’t lie to you, Mama,” Roland says.  
“I know, that is why I am asking,” she sweetly grabs his hand and squeezes it a bit.  
He pleads, “Mom please, I am not supposed to say...”  
“You just couldn’t help yourself, couldn’t you?” Reese shouts from the door walking to the table to grab the wings plate and looking at her mother.  
“What the hell? What are you doing here? How did you get in here without us hearing the bell or the door?” Regina demands.  
“Well, I am the daughter of a famous thief, so when I want to go unnoticed, I do!” the young girl looks at Roland, “Did you tell her?”  
“Not yet,” Roland answers.  
“What do you mean ‘not yet’? So you were about to crack for chicken wings? seriously?” she reproaches him.  
“No, I wasn’t, calm down! I was carefully and politely asking Mom to let this go, until you came in all dramatic!” Roland answers annoyed.  
“Mom you are taking this to a whole new level, just trust us and be patient for a change.” Reese tells her.  
“Just tell me already,” Regina tells he impatiently.  
“Okay fine, I am pregnant. That is the secret,” the girl tells her cockily.  
“Stop lying and tell me!” Regina yells at her.  
“We aren’t going to tell you. I promise it isn’t something bad, so you can choose to trust us or go crazy!” Reese says, keeping a hold of her mother’s gaze.  
“Mom, she is kind of right,” Roland speaks calmly, “just let us surprise you for once. Please let this go, you will know soon enough and is worth waiting for, I promise.”  
Regina breathes deeply. Those dimples are going to be the death of her. Finally, unable to resist her sons charms, she finally concedes, “You swear it’s nothing dangerous?”  
“As I told you, just an innocent surprise,” Roland explains.  
“Okay, I am going to try to let it go,” Regina sincerely answers.  
“Great! So shall we keep eating our lunch?” Roland cheerful says.  
“Yes, are you joining us?” Regina asks her daughter.  
“Of course, I won’t risk leaving this blabbermouth alone with you,” Reese answers taking a wing from Roland’s plate.  
“Fine then sit,” Regina points the empty chair.  
“Ok, Neal you can come in now!” Reese shouts so Neal comes in very shy.  
“You told her!” Regina says dangerously.  
“What?” Neil asks innocently.  
‘’About seeing met at the diner,” Regina says, not buying his confused face.  
“Ermm mmm, Regina I-” Neal tries to explain.  
“Mom stop bullying my boyfriend, we agreed to let this go,” Reese jumps in.

3 days until Christmas…  
Roland is getting ready to leave the shelter as his phone rings in his pocket. Taking it out, he sees his older brother’s picture flashing across the screen so he rushes to answer, “Hi where are you?”  
“I just got to New York,” Henry answers.  
“So, I am guessing you will be here tonight?” Roland says in anticipation.  
“Actually …I was planning to do some shopping here,” the older brother says apologetically.  
“Well, when are you coming?” Roland asks impatiently.  
“On the 24th, I promise I will be there Roland,” Henry tells him.  
“Great, you will be here for the ball! Mom will be thrilled, and Dad can’t shut up about needing time out with his boys. It’ll to be perfect!”   
“I can’t wait either ,” Henry says exited too and adds, “Please don’t tell anyone I want to surprise them.”  
“Okay, I won’t,” Roland answers.  
“And …I need one last favor,” Henry says a little embarrassed.  
“Hey bro anything, just ask,” Roland reassures his big brother.  
“I need you to reserve a room at Granny’s,” Henry tells him.  
“Why? Are you are not staying with us?” the younger Locksley asks in disappointment.  
“This time is different Roland, I am coming with my girlfriend and I am planning to propose in Christmas,” Henry carefully explains.  
“Congrats, man, but I don’t get it why Granny’s? Just come home, we can make room for her,” Roland ties to convince him.  
“I don’t know how mom will take the news yet, and I want to stay with her, in the same room, if you know what I mean,” Henry tries not to be crude about it.  
“Oh naughty,” Roland teases him.  
“Roland!”  
“Ok, I will shut up, but if you don’t stay at home, Mom is going to freak out and it’ll put some points against your girl. You are grown man, I am sure mom will understand,” Roland tries to talk some sense into him.  
“Yeah, you’re probably right,” Henry agrees, “Never mind. I just hope everything goes okay.”  
“So who is the lucky girl?” Roland asks mischievously.  
“It’s a surprise, you will see,” Henry teases.  
“Okay, I can’t wait, miss you so much,” Roland confesses.  
“Me too, bro. See you in two days, love you,” with that Henry hangs up the phone.

18 Hours until Christmas….  
The alarm sounds at 8 AM sharp and the thief grunts into his pillow, “Oh my God, Regina, turn that bloody thing off, please!”  
“Sorry honey,” she says turning it off and cuddling with him for a second, “I have to get up, today is the day.”  
“But is so early, stay with me a little longer,” He hugs her, preventing his wife from moving.  
“No, we have to get up,” she tries to release herself from his strong embrace giggling like a teenager.  
“I don’t feel so good,” he tells her, trying to manipulate her into staying.  
“I told you that Scotch was a bad idea,” she tells him still cuddling now facing him, “But why don’t you relax a little bit more? Later you can pick up Reese from Mal’s house. I bet she is also sleeping, so you can pick her up before twelve and we meet at Granny’s for lunch.”  
“Are you sure, you don’t you need my help?” he asks, not releasing her yet.  
“Yes, I am sure. I will go there just to do some supervising, that is all,” she smiles.  
“You are awfully calm. Should I worry? It’s not like you,” Robin asks.  
“Well amazing sex the previous night with my handsome husband usually does that for me,” Regina smiles mischievously, “besides, I don’t want to stress myself more. Henry is making me more worry every second. It’s driving me crazy enough.”  
She leaves him with one last kiss, going to get dressed and do a cursory check of the preparations for the Christmas celebration.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------  
Robin wakes up again around 10 AM to the sound of an incoming text and he tries to focus his eyes enough to read.  
“I did it, I have the present for your wife ready ;-). I will bring it to the party.”  
The thief sits up in bed reading the text making sure he isn’t dreaming. Smiling, he jumps out of bed. Maybe they will be all together for Christmas after all. As he’s thinking, his phone rings with a call from Regina.  
“Hi baby, I was thinking about you too.”  
“Hi, change of plans; I will pick up Reese at Mal’s. I can’t make it to lunch. Please tell me you don’t have to work today!” Regina says and he can tell by the noise in the background, and agitation in her voice, that her day didn’t go as she expected.  
“No, love, I don’t,” he answers.  
“Great, there’s some last minutes problems here, so I can’t leave early like I planned. This incompetence is overwhelming!” she complains annoyed and frustrated.  
“It is okay, baby, tell me what you need done. and I will do it. I have your back,” he reassures her.  
“I need you to run some errands for me please? I need you to pick up the tuxedos for you and Roland at the dry cleaner, and tomorrow everybody is probably going to show up at home, and will have to cook, so I will text you the list. Please check if we have enough drinks. If not, please buy that too, and then go to the Game of Thorns. Roland asked me to order a corsage for Alex,” she finishes, leaving her husband a bit overwhelmed.  
“What is a corsage?” he asks confused.  
Regina is in a hurry so she says, “Don’t worry about that, Robin! Just go there and tell them that you want to pick up the mayor's order, okay babe? Love you, have to go, bye!”

4 Hours until Christmas….  
Regina is carefully combing her daughters dark, beautiful hair as Roland walks in, “Hey, what’s up?”  
“We are getting ready for the ball,” Regina answers while putting some pins in her daughter’s hair.  
“I don’t get guys, why do you take all that time, when you can just magic your hair and makeup ready in a second? You use to do it when I was a kid,” he says looking at his mother.  
“What?” Reese says, “you forbade me to use my magic, for… what was the word? Something frivolous!”  
“Thanks Roland,” Regina glares.  
Robin walks in with his robe, having just gotten out of the shower, “Wow, meeting in closet?”  
Roland is about to answer when his phone rings. Quickly, he hides the screen so that Robin and Regina don’t see Henry’s face across it, “Sorry, have to get this!”  
He walks out of his parents room and whispers, “Dude, where the fuck are you? The ball starts in two hours, you should be here by now!”  
Henry answers, “Sorry, car problems. We are somewhere between New York and the town line. I think we’re about an hour outside Storybrooke. I need you to come pick us up.”  
“Okay, hang on I will be there ASAP,” the Locksley boy hangs up and goes towards his room to get his car keys, but stops, remembering that his truck is low on gas. Not having time to stop to fill up, he decides to take his father’s Jeep instead, he goes into the master bedroom again, “Papa, can I take your car? You are going in mom’s right?”  
“Yes, we are going in moms but what’s wrong with yours?” Robin asks.  
“No gas,”  
“As usual,” Robin rolls his eyes.  
“Let him take the car,” Regina says, putting on her left earing, “Are you picking up Alex, sweetie? Go ahead, honey, the corsage is by the kitchen table.”  
“The what?” Roland asks confused.  
“The damn flowers for her wrist,” She answers annoyed, she heard that dumb question all day.  
“Ok, thanks Mom,” he kisses her cheek and runs out the room.  
“Your welcome, baby,” Regina smiles, “Please don’t be late!”  
As Roland walks his way down the stairs, he catches Reese checking herself in one of the mirrors on the wall and whispers, “Something’s happened, I need you to come with me now.”  
“What? Where?” she asks confused.  
“For once, just do as I ask! I need you!” Roland tells her sister.  
“Ok, let me grab my coat,” She hurries into her room grabs everything she needs and joins him on the stairs, “Mom, Dad, I am riding with Roland, see you there!”  
“What? Why?” Regina yells down the stairs.  
“Because, I just realized…I don’t have the lipstick I want, so he will take me to the store to get one.”  
“Just use one of mine,” Regina says.  
“No, the tones you use are little slutty for my taste, don’t worry will met you guys there!” Reese calls, as she and Roland hurry out the door.  
“Did she just casually call me a slut?” Regina asks Robin as he laughs.  
“Well personally I like the slutty side of you,” he teases.  
Down in the driveway, Reese holds the end of her dress up as she follows Roland to the Jeep. Once they both climb inside, she asks, “What the fuck is going on?”  
“Don’t we want Henry for Christmas?” he says turning on the engine.  
“Yes” she answers without hesitation.  
Roland smiles and answers, “Well, that is exactly what are we going to get.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
3 Hours until Christmas…  
“Don’t you think is weird Reese decide it to go with Roland?” Regina says to her husband as they walk hand in hand toward the town hall.  
“Not really. They’re siblings, they love each other,” Robin says opening the door for her.  
She answers taking of her coat revealing her beautiful red dress, “I am not saying otherwise, but usually they need Henry to mix well, especially since Reese has become a teenager.”  
Robin doesn’t answers, so she turns to him and finds him staring at her “What?”   
“Have I told you lately, how stunning and beautiful you are? How much I love you?” He says getting closer to kiss her sultry red lips.  
She smiles in the kiss and says, “I am going to see if Granny has all the food. Why don’t you find our table and get us some drinks?”

2 hours until Christmas…  
“Look there he is!” Reese’s says spotting the rental car by the side of the road.  
The dark jeep barely stops when Reese opens the door and jumps to run to brother give him a hug. Just behind her Roland does the same, joining his siblings in the hug.  
As the hug breaks and they take a second to see each other, the dark-haired woman comes into the car light.  
The teenager studies her for a moment and rudely asks “Who are you?”  
“This is Ivy, my girlfriend,” Henry says.  
As Reese’s stand there studying her, Roland jumps in, offering his hand, “We are so pleased to meet you, welcome to Storybrooke.”

1 Hour until Christmas…  
Back at the town hall, the party is in full swing. The ballroom is filled with guests, though Robin hasn’t yet seen. the person he is anxiously waiting for. He scans the room for the thousandth time but gets distracted when he sees Regina.  
“Here, mate, you are drooling” the pirate offers him one of the fancy napkins.  
“Shut up, I am just admiring my wife,” Robin says taking a sip of scotch.   
“Well then get a bloody room Locksley” The blond woman says approaching them from behind.  
“Mal, do you have it?” Robin says as both men stand up quickly.  
“Yes, here it is “The dragon lady speaks while handing him the fixed pocket mirror.  
“Thanks, Mal, you are the Best” Robin says pulling her into a hug.  
That makes Mal uncomfortable, but humors him for a few seconds then cockily answers “I know. By the way only Regina can make it work, or maybe your daughter.”  
“It’s okay, I will give it to her tomorrow morning as a Christmas present. At least that way she will partially get what she asked for,” he says.  
Across the room Regina waves, calling to him, “Robin come here for a second, I want you to meet someone!”  
“I have to go,” Robin says putting the mirror on his pocket and downing the last of his scotch.  
“Go ahead mate, attend your First Lady obligations,” the pirate teases.  
Shooting Hook a glare, Robin crosses the room where Regina introduces him to an older couple. As Robin carries a conversation with them, Regina excuses herself to welcome Roland’s girlfriend, relieved that her kids are finally here.  
“Alex, darling, where are Roland and Reese? Are they parking the car?” The queen asks.  
“Mrs. Locksley, I have no idea what you are talking about,” the blond young woman tells her, “I haven’t seen Roland and Reese tonight.  
“Roland and Reese went to pick you up almost 2 a hours ago, what do you mean you haven’t seen them?”  
Overhearing the conversation, Robin approaches in concern.  
“He called and told me that something happened, and that he couldn’t make it,” Alex explains, adding apologetically, “I am sorry, I really wish I knew more.”  
Sensing Regina’s panic, Robin holds her lower back and says “Honey calm down. Let’s just call them, there must be an explanation.”  
“Damn, they better have a great one!” she says searching for her phone in her husband’s pocket.  
20 minutes until Christmas….  
On the road outside Storybrooke, Reese’s phone rings in her lap, “It’s Mom.”  
Roland moves his right hand from the wheel and pushes her hand making her drop the phone, “Don’t answer!”  
“Are you insane?” Reese says reaching for her phone on the car floor, “she is going to   
roast us if I don’t!”  
“We are almost there, and it has to be a surprise” Roland says.  
“Yes, I see the town line” Henry says from the backseat.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Back at the town hall, Regina lowers her phone exasperation. She’s tried both her phone and Robin’s, but to no avail.  
“They are not answering!”  
With that she walks toward Neal who is standing by the gigantic Christmas tree in the middle of the ballroom, “Where the hell are my kids?”  
“What?” The scared boy asks.  
“Enough games, you are going to tell me where they are right now!” the queen commands.  
“Regina, what is going on?’’ Emma asks in concern.  
“I swear, I have no idea!” Neal responds.  
David and Snow, having overheard the conversation, approached the group.  
“No idea about what?” Snow asks.  
“Roland and Reese are missing, and your son refuses to tell us what he knows!” the queen says.  
“They are not exactly missing,” Emma says.  
“Shut up Swan! If I don’t know where they are, they are missing!” Regina snaps at the former Savior.  
Charming asks “Why do you think they know?”  
“Not them, your son” Robin says in exasperation, still trying to contact them by phone.  
Snow feels the tension, mostly because is not just Regina, but she can also sense the anxiety coming from Robin, “Okay, Neal enough is enough. Tell Regina what you know.”  
“I swear, Mom, I don’t know where they are. I last spoke to Reese around 6.”  
“And you want us to believe that she hasn’t even texted you in more than 5 hours?” the queen says.  
“She told me that she was going to spend the evening getting ready with you!”  
“Try call again,” she says looking at her husband.  
“Voicemail,” he says adding, “that is it I am going to go find them.”  
The thief begins to walk towards the door as the pirate holds his arm, “Mate, wait.”  
“What?” the thief snaps.  
“The present, use it now,” Hook says.

1 minute until Christmas…  
As everyone looks at them, confused, Robin realize that he’s letting his fear override his judgement, so he takes a moment to calm down. Realizing what Hook is saying, he reaches for the present in his jacket, handlining it quickly to his wife, “Find our kids.”  
“Show me my children,” she commands to the mirror.  
An Intense sparkling glow blinds the couple for a minute and the shows the three Locksley-Mills kids in the glass door making their way to the party.  
“They are here,” Robin says as the couple turns to see them, to make sure is real.  
“Henry,” Regina whispers and runs toward her eldest son   
They meet halfway in a warm embrace. Happy tears running down her cheeks, she barely has time to even think when he feels her husband joining the hug, “I knew you would be here for Christmas.”  
Henry smiled, hugging both of his parents back as the family simply basks in one another.  
……………………………………………………………………………………  
The ballroom is now empty, the floor littered with traces of tinsel and crumpled napkins. The party is over, and the only light still on comes from the gigantic Christmas tree in the middle of the room.  
The queen is the only one there holding her arms together and smiling, she can’t believe her happiness her whole family is reunited once more.  
Robin carefully walks towards her with her coat in hand, ” Are you ready to go love?”  
“Yes” she says turning around smiling, “where are the kids?”  
“They took my car home. I told them to get Henry and Ivy settled in and everything ready,” he says.  
“Ready for what? It’s almost 4 am,” Regina asks curiously.  
“For the traditional star crowning of the Christmas tree. Now that Henry is finally here, we can do it as we do every year,” the former thief says.  
Regina smiles and just stares at his eyes and happy tears begin to form in her eyes and she says caressing his dimples, “Thanks.”  
“For what?” he asks confused.  
“For everything…for always believing, for not letting me lose hope, for never giving up, for teaching our kids hope, for my Christmas present, for being at my side through everything that life threw at us, for all these years Robin…”  
“I am the one who is thankful to you,” he cut her off, “For opening your heart and soul to me, for being the mother of my kids, for being the love of my life, for letting me share this wonderful journey with you.”  
They smile, sharing a gentle kiss as Robin whispers, “Merry Christmas, love.”


End file.
